The Tragedy of The Twins
by Ikamori-chan
Summary: This is based on the story of rin and len's Servant of Evil/Daughter of Evil/Regret Message/Rebirthday.
1. The Begining

(Note: I do know I used Ikamori and possibly other characters from my previous fanfics but I like Ikamori! She's my favorite creation so far so she will be the main character in alot of my fanfics or stuff... ENJOY!)

A long time ago, there was a huge castle in a far away country that is never mentioned in the usual maps. There lived a girl, at an age of 14, princess of her own castle. She was known as the "Daughter of Evil" because of all the people who were beheaded each day by her comand. The princess name was Ikamori but everyone called her "Ms. Evil" or "Little Devil Mistress." She had a faithful servant named Daisuki. She only knew that he had the same appearance as her, but she just thought he was just like that. The truth is that they were twins, but only Daisuke knew. Now we shall see the WHOLE story from the begining.

Ikamori's POV

(14 years ago)

"Brother! Where are you now?" i said yelling out from down a hallway making a big echo sound.

"I'm over here! Come a bit closer!"

"Why don't you just get over here?" I was about to get stubborn like always, but I'm just like that. My brother started walking over without making a sound. Behind my back was 5 red roses I got from the garden. He looked at me without saying anything still. I took a deep breath and put the flowers near his face. Close enough for him to smell, away enough for him to see it all clearly.

"I thought you might like them, so I got you some! I know you like roses because we both like the same things!" I kinda started blush from there because this was the first time I ever gave something to him.

Daisuki's POV

"Um... Sis... Thank you very much, Ikamori-sama(Lady Ikamori)." I said as I bowed down before her on my right knee.

"What did I tell you! Don't call me Ikamori-sama! I want to be called Ika-chan!" Ikamori was starting to have her comanding voice. I was born to be her servant, but she just doesn't understand it yet. I was chosen to be a servant, NOT a friend.

"My apologizes, my princess. I will pay off my mistake as soon as you command me to, my princess." I said in a soft, "servant like" voice. Ikamori pulled me up and slapped me in the face. She got really mad now...

Ikamori's POV

"You need to stop treating me like a princess! I want you to treat me as a friend, a sister, ANYTHING! Just not a princess!" I put on my pouting face like always when I didn't like something. Daisuki put his hand on my shoulder and he nodded. I gave him a cute smile and he gave me one back.

"Ikamori! Please come to your royal bedroom. It's time for you sleep!" said a fellow sevant across from the hallway.

"Come to the garden at 1am. I need to tell you something, K?" said my brother, wispering softly into my ear. I nodded and started walking to my bedroom. My brother walked the other way to his bedroom.

(next chapter soon or is already done... XD)


	2. The Midnight Gift part 1

(Ehh... I kinda got brain dead while I was thinking of the 14 years ago thing and I couldn't think of anything til now... So, Let's continue!)

Ikamori's POV

I started walking towards the garden to meet my brother for something. I was a fraid that I might get caught by a fellow sevant so, it took me while to escape. I was 30 minutes late and I was worried that I might get both of us in trouble. I started walking around the garden and I couldn't see a thing. I started walking around for 10 minutes. I was ready to give up until I saw a light of a flash light right behind me.

"Why hello there, my princess. You have came just like as I asked." I knew that voice, but I was too scared to turn around. Did I get busted? Did Daisuki get busted? This voice was very simular, but I am still to scared to look who it was. The man put his hand on my shoulder and turned me around.

My princess? Why so scared to look at me?" I opened my eyes and I saw who it was...

Daisuki's POV

For a reason Ikamori was scared to look at me... Did I interupt her from her sleep? Do I look bad for her to be around me? What could it be?

"Are you ok, my princess?"

"Oh my.. It's just you. Thank goodness."

"I'm sorry. Did I startle you?"

"Yes, but it's ok."

"I shall do better next time."

"It's ok! Really!"

"No. It's not ok. As your servant, it's my goal to fulfill your wishes exactly."

"I SAID IT'S OK!" After she said that, Ikamori gave me a suprise attack hug.

"If you want to fulfill my wishes, be my brother, my cousin, my friend, JUST NOT A SERVANT!" After Ikamori said that, she gave me a surprise hug.

Ikamori's POV

What did he not get about not being a servant to me? I rather have him as an annoying brother than a "loyal" servant! Daisuki returned the hug and softly patted my back.

"I'm sorry, Ika-chan. I was..."

"Hey..."

"Hey what?"

"This is the first time you called me Ika-chan!" I gave him a happy smile. I was really happy that he gave me something that I wanted.

Daisuki's POV

Ikamori's smile never looked this happy before. Her smile gave me a happy feeling inside. After a few seconds, I remembered why I brought her here in the first place.

"Ika-chan. I really want to show you something."

"Really? What is it?"

I took out a blind fold and put it across Ikamori's eyes.

"H-hey! What are you doing?"

"I want this to be a suprise, so I put this on you. Ever since you gave me that flower, I wanted to repay you. I spent all this time on it, so I hope you enjoy it..."

(SWEET! I ended it horribly though... TO BE CONTINUED... or the next chapter is already there... XD)


End file.
